Molly
Molly is a musical female guppy and a natural born leader. She is kind, helpful, and a really good friend. She is best friends with Deema, and they frequently play together. Molly co-hosts the show along with Gil, and due to her bubbly personality, every guppy wants to swim with her. She always makes it a point to turn to the camera and talk to the audience directly, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. The smart co-host of the show, she sings nearly all the pop songs with her blue fish microphone, while the other guppies sing backup. She's good friends with all the Guppies and Mr. Grouper. Her favorite book is Mother Goose, ''as revealed in "We're Gonna Fly." The pop song from the episode "Gup, Gup and Away!" in Season 1 of Bubble Guppies. Deciption in the Series 'Personality' Molly is the leader of the Bubble Guppies. She's first at lining up. She's lead singer in almost all the songs, and Molly is not a selfish guppy. She normally thinks about others before herself. She also loves to be right. 'Social Life' Molly has good speaking skills which makes her good at making friends. Unlike Oona and Gil, she is easier to understand and to talk to. Molly's age cannot be verified due to her height and her skills. 'Emotions' Molly can get annoyed at Gil sometimes, She doesn't shout at him, she'll normally get an object and prevent Gil from making anymore noise. Like in We Totally Rock!, Gil kept playing his guitar out loud and that irritated Molly. So she got some aphlifiers and played a loud guitar chord inside it, it blew away Gil causing him to listen to Molly. 'Emotions around Others' Molly shows her emotions around others quite frequently, She also shows feelings for other people, that she actually cares. As seen in The Lonely Rhino! She cared about Monty. When Monty was upset, she got upset too, showing that she cares. Skills Molly has many skills. She has an interest in reading as seen in the pop song: We're Gonna Fly when she was reading the book Mother Goose, coined by most fans as her favorite book. 'Singing' Molly has a strong singing voice. It can be heard throughout the ocean. She sings almost every pop song. Sometimes, Molly doesn't sing a pop song, so she hands it to Gil. This happened in such pop songs as in Our Great Play, I Need to Rock!, and X Marks the Spot!. Molly always has a blue fish tail-shaped microphone whenever she's singing. It has been seen in almost all of the pop songs but in: The Restaurant song. Her microphone was seen in the first verse. But it disappeared throught the chorus then came back in the last verse, this might've been an animation error. 'Dancing' Molly doesn't dance in the Bubble Guppies series but in some dance songs she always has to dance. In The Restaurant, she didn't dance in that pop song when she could've. Molly was seen dancing with Goby in We're Gonna Fly unlike the rest of the Guppies, Molly unusually dances only using her arms in season 1. 'Season 2 Dancing' Molly was seen in Abra-Cadabra dancing weith Deema. Gil was the one who was singing the pop song. In Is There A Job I Can Do For You, Molly was singing and dancing along with the other guppies. 'Music' Molly has had some musical experience, similar to the other guppies. The only musical instrument she has ever played in the series, besides her vocals, was the acoustic (The Spring Chicken Is Coming) and electric guitar (Sir Nonny The Nice!, We Totally Rock!). Also, she played piano in the Season 2, Episode 15 (Bubble Duckies). 'Reactions' Molly is the type of guppy who reacts really quickly. She can dodge fast objects that are coming at her. She can pull people out of the way. ]]In other episodes like Fishketball! She quickly ducked out of the way when she almost got hit with a meatball. Molly may have possible agility. 'Sports' Molly is really sporty as seen in the episode: Fishketball! She is better at shooting hoops and throwing the ball. She is also able to catch balls with her left hand very well. Sometimes Molly is right handed at throwing. Looks Molly has light brown skin, bright pink hair, and light brown eyes. She has a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it. Her bikini top matches her tail. Molly's Eye Colour: Moderate Vermillion Molly's Skin Colour: Brilliant vermilion Molly's Hair Colour:Light Fuschia Appearances Molly has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies. Her first appearance was in Call a Clambulance! See- Molly/Appearances to see which episode she has been a main character. Relationships 'Gil' They're both left handed and they enjoy sharing the same interests. Molly cares about Gil's safety. They love to draw, color and race against the clock! 'Goby' Molly and Goby treat each other as brother and sisters. They enjoy playing together, sharing intelligence and they both love playing music! Molly is more intelligent than Goby, but Goby's musical skills is higher than Molly. 'Deema' Deema and Molly are best friends. They enjoy playing together, and they love to play with their toys. Deema and Molly are both left handed in writing. Molly and Deema's singing voices have the same Hz, and they also like to play sports together. 'Oona' Molly and Oona are best friends, they love to play games and they loves to care for ]] each others possessions. Molly and Oona don't talk that often but they always think about others (also known as '''Selflessness'). 'Nonny' Molly's relationship with Nonny isn't high. She likes to talk to Nonny and help him with his problems. But Molly and Nonny do get along. Nonny is right handed, while Molly is a lefty. Development In the early Bubble Guppies development, Molly had the same design as the recent Bubbe Guppies characters. Her skin color, hair color and all her features are the same and this one now. In the first season, Molly's hair was longer, thicker and deep pink instead of light orchid pink. Her tail was skinnier and she was taller in length. Trivia *Molly has sung the most pop songs out of all the guppies in the series. *She is the main character of the series with Gil and Bubble Puppy * Molly has never done a lunchtime segment she has only been involved in it. *Molly's favorite color is blue just like her bikini top and tail. *Molly's best friend is Deema. *In the episode " Build Me a Building! " she sung with Goby . *Molly has feelings for Gil. *In " The Grumpfish Special! ", she is the first customer in the Fast Food Restaurant. *In " Ducks in a Row! ", she plays the story segment with Goby. *In " A Bunch of Bones (Reprise) ", she dances the song with Gil. *Molly can be seen with all the episodes only at the starting show, after lunch time and after story segment with Gil to make it comfortable. *Molly has only narrated two stories, in the episode " Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? " and " Boy Meets Squirrel ". *In season 2, Molly sometimes has her hair straight at times, but she mostly has curled hair. * Molly is only one millimeter taller than Gil. *Molly seems to do nothing except talking to Gil much in her and his sketches in season 2 *Due to Molly's height and weight her age cannot be predicted. Her vocabulary is high for an average preschooler. *Molly is Left handed in writing. *Molly has two older sisters and two younger brothers. *During the story segment in Good Hair Day, Molly gets blasted by the Hairball's acid when she tried to block it using a lightsaber. Molly's Season 2 Appearance *Season 2 has changed Molly's appearance since Bubble Guppies was owned by another company. *Molly's hair has more color scheme, more design, and her tail is shorter and a bit thicker than before. *Her eyebrows are more thicker. *Her arms are longer and thicker. *Molly's skin is lighter, and the same with Goby. *Molly had a bare seen blue star birthmark on the back of her tail. (If one looks closely) Molly's Season 3 Appearance Molly will appear in the upcoming season 3, where she will sometimes have animation changes and more intelligence. See Also *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Gallery The Gallery for Molly can be viewed here Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Females Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Main Characters Category:Molly's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Molly in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Molly Category:Student